Falling Out: The Lone Wanderer
by TheEvilHina
Summary: After ninteen years in Vault 101, Drakon Hunter leaves in search of his missing father. Secrets of his past join him as he venters into the Capital Wasteland, causing his world to turn upside down.
1. A Hero's Childhood

Disclaimer: This story contains mostly Language and Violence, but there are a lot of sexual innuendos and then sex. So if you don't like it, back off cause, well, there's some later on.

Rating: T for minimal language.

During the progression of this story I have to use a Fallout 3 wiki because I honestly know a lot less about this game than I know about Dragon Age: Origins (which I know too much to be healthy)so please have mercy on me if I get stuff wrong. And no I don't have an fetish for written sex, I'm just obsessed with it. =3 Unlike 'Their New Life' this story doesn't contain a gay main character so nobody has to worry about some gay sex disclaimer. It just has normal sex (Snicker). This is my first ever point of view through a babies eyes so just keep that it mind.

Falling Out:

The Lone Wanderer

Chapter 1

_** A Hero's Childhood**_

'_He's such a beautiful baby boy._' James thought as he looked down at his year old son. The chubby boy was sitting a few feet away from him hugging his teddy bear that he had gotten from one of the Vault Dwellers to play with, having nothing for him except his battered Father. He had a big patch of black hair on top of his head with large green eyes that made him look so much like his mother that it made James' heart ache. After dying after the birth of their son, James decided it would be better to go into a Vault than to lose his son to the Capital Wasteland like his wife.

"Come to Daddy, come on little guy!" His sons eyes looked up at him and he smiled and giggled some of his baby talk. Standing on his chubby feet, the boy wobbled over to his father and fell into his arms. James picked up the boy and hugged him close, savoring his warmth before walking over and setting the little boy into his play pen. "Now stay here while Daddy goes and does something really quick, I'll be right back."

Green eyes followed their Daddy's figure as he walked out the automatic door and watched as it closed behind him. The baby giggled as he walked forward and grabbed at the wall that was blocking his path. When it didn't budge the baby put his thumb in his mouth and looked at the irritating thing closely. There was a pointy stick thing that was in the middle of a hoop thingy that he had seen Daddy mess with when his wall closed.

Reaching over the wall he pulled up on the pointy thingy and the wall flew open, making him fall forward onto the hard stuff he used to walk on. Whimpering only a little the baby stood up onto his feet and stood onto his feet, shaking slightly for the foreign move.

When he was standing without leaning backwards or forwards he wobbled his way over to a small box thing that Daddy showed him from time to time. His favorite thing in the book was strength which Daddy would read _"S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry lots of toys and swing stuff all day long!"_

His second favorite was Intelligence_"I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!"_ Daddy always told him that it was good to be smart, but also have the strength to back up your words. The little toddler didn't understand the words Daddy said, but he still likes strength and intelligence, none the less. He heard a loud sound of Daddy walking back and the little baby waddled over to the big metal door, ready for his Daddy to pick him up.

James walked through the automatic door and was surprised to see his son waiting for him, cooing little Goo goos and ga gas like his little baby self. "My aren't we the little adventurer? Come here son." He walked over to a small picture frame that held one of the only things he had to remember Catherine by. "This is your mother's favorite bible verse. Revelation 21:6 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.'"

His son looked up at him with his green eyes shining with the innocence only a child could possess. "Come now, lets go see if you can have a nice play-date with your friend Amata." At the mention of Amata it seemed to catch all of his sons interest and he started off with James laughing as he followed his excited son.

_**9 Years Later**_

"SURPRISE!"

The flash blinded Drakon as he walked into the mess hall where Dad had led him. Rubbing the shapes from his eyes Drakon looked up to see Dad and Amata standing in front of him. Amata had a paper birthday cap on her head and her dark brown hair was placed behind her ears for the rubber band that held the cap in place.

"Happy birthday! We had you didn't we? Your Dad was worried that you might be catching onto us, but your always so easy to fool!" Drakon frowned at Amata's comment, but decided to let it slide.

"This is a great party Amata, thanks!"

"Your Dad did most of it, but guess what? Who's your favorite barbarian? Gragnak, that's whole!" Amata's arm flew out from behind he back and presented him with a issue number 14 of Gragnak the Barbarian, his favorite comic book hero. He gleefully excepted the gift and thanked her with a smile.

The Overseer stood near him and Drakon hid the distaste from his expression. He never liked the Overseer, he was never nice to Dad and he certainly was never nice to Drakon. The Overseer presented Drakon with his own Pip-Boy, a portable computer that all the Vault members got when they turned ten that they put on their forearms. After the mean old man walked away, Drakon secured the Pip-Boy onto forearm and stared at it quietly for a second before tapping into the stats and such.

He looked up from his Pip-boy to the rest of his party and decided to converse with some of his guests, since they all came for his party. Running his hand over his fuzz covered head Drakon talked to his few guests and ended up getting an old baseball cap from Stanley, one of the few people he actually liked in the Vault, and Old Lady Palmer, as all the kids called her. Then Andy, the Mr. Handy robot that lived in the Old 101, cried out in his robotic voice 'It's time to cut the cake!'

Drakon's face lit up, always loving some cake, until the robots chainsaw hand came down and destroyed it. There it lay, in a pile of debris when it had been a magnificent icing covered delight. His frown deepened as his stared at what was left until he got a tap on the shoulder.

Butch Deloria, a child menace, stood behind him with a scowl on his face. "That stupid robot ruined the cake! Give me that Sweetroll that Old Lady Palmer gave you!" Drakon's eyes narrowed as he stared at his childhood nemesis.

"No way! She said I didn't have to share with anyone!" Butch didn't like that one bit and lunged at him, grabbing for his collar. Drakon stumbled backwards and took off in a run, leaving Butch in his dust. Officer Gomez, bless him, stood in Butch's way, grabbing him by the collar with a scowl and reprehended him for his behavior.

Drakon snickered and started to munch on his Sweetroll while Butch glared at him. Drakon adjusted his baseball cap and turned to see Amata walking over to him.

"What was that all about?" Amata said, gesturing over to Butch.

"He tried to take my birthday present." Drakon said, talking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amata gasped and said something he didn't hear because he saw Dad walking over to the intercom and talking to someone on the other side. Something about being ready.

Dad looked over at him, and when his eyes met his a smile crossed Dad's aging face. Drakon said 'excuse me' to Amata and wonder over to Dad wanting to know what was ready.

"Son I have a special birthday surprise for you!" Drakon frowned, happy for the gift, but not for the surprise. He hated surprises and Dad was well aware of that. Dad chuckled at Drakon's expression and walked out into the metal hallway of Vault 101 with Drakon in tow. They walked in companionable silence with Drakon's mind racing with all the possible surprises Dad could cook up, but the list was never ending and that's what made him even more agitated.

They were heading to the Reactor level, one of his most favorite areas of the Vault only because Jonas was there. Jonas loved to show Drakon all the fundamentals of being an engineer and even showed him some books on explosives and weapons. Dad would be in the room to make sure that Drakon didn't learn the things that he thought were completely inappropriate for a nine year (which he was now ten, but that's not the point) old. Which was a lot of what Jonas taught him in private.

As they walked down the stairs into the Reactor, Drakon heard the loud bumping of the Reactor working hard to power Vault 101's electricity. Drakon started to pick up the pace, hearing Dad's laughs at his eagerness from behind him. "Come on, Dad!" Drakon said, already at the doorway where he could see Jonas from across the room.

"No," Dad said with a large smile, "I'm an old man in the making, I don't have to follow orders from my son." Drakon stuck his tongue out at his father, one of the rare times he actually acted his age, and took off towards Jonas. The African American man had a serious expression on his face as Drakon ran up to him.

"What are you doing down here, young man? Children aren't aloud down in the Reactor." Drakon threw on his most deviant expression he could think of and glare at Jonas.

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm ten years old! I even have a Pip-Boy."

All seriousness melted from Jonas' face and he laughed. "I see! I guess I have to make sure not to make that mistake again!"

"See that you do!" Drakon said with a mock serious nod. Dad walked up with a huge smile and he locked eyes with Jonas and a silent message passed between them. Drakon at them and irritation shown in his green eyes as his father gave Drakon an enigma of a smile. Dad walked with Jonas and Drakon following him and they ended up in a little area that looked like a target range.

Drakon looked up at his father with questions shinning in his eyes, until those same eyes fell on the BB gun in his fathers hands. "Since your old enough to have your own Pip-Boy, I thought you were old enough for this." Drakon smiled his innocent child-like smile that his father tried so hard to see and James grinned. "Jonas and I work for months to get the parts to repair it. Do you know how hard it is to find a spring that small? Luckily Butch 'misplaced' that switch blade of his." Dad said, chuckling under his breath.

"Go ahead and try it on those targets over there." Dad said, pointing at the area next to them that looked like a gun range. Drakon walked over to it and leveled his gun the way that Jonas and Dad had taught him to do. He used the sight and silently took aim. Pop! The gun fired and hit the target square in the center. Turning Drakon held his breath as he fired again, hitting the second target dead center. The thrill of shooting sent his heart into acceleration and he leveled himself for the final target, shooting and hitting it dead center again.

"Look!" Dad said and he turned to see a Radroach crawling from its hiding space behind some box. "Shoot that Radroach, son." Drakon took aim and tie seemed to slow down completely as the Radroach became the only thing in his vision. He took aim with the sight and fire, nabbing the sucker right between the eyes. The Radroach's head exploded with the impact and Drakon turned back to his father, his smile returning his triumph.

James clapped for his son, saying 'It's good not to have another one of those here.' when inside his mind was still processing his sons perfect aim. Within three seconds of each shot he had hit each target and right after James had told him of the Radroach, the thing was already dead. This was troubling to him, but he didn't dwell on it, fearing his troubles would show on his face.

"Come on lets take a picture to savor the moment!" Drakon ran up, holding his new cap and shouldered his BB gun. Jame set his arm on his sons shoulder and Drakon wrapped his arm around his father's waist (being that that was all he could reach) and they held big smiles as the posed. Jonas held up the camera and the flash echoed in their eyes.

_**6 Years Later**_

__"As far as I can tell, your a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy." The light left Drakon's eye and he sat on the medical bed with a frown on his face. Being sixteen years old, he was going to have to take a test called the G.O.A.T. which was going to tell him what he was going to do for the rest of his life. He tried to feign sickness, but Dad was no fool. "You are perfectly capable of taking the G.O.A.T. just like everybody else."

Sighing heavily in defeat, Drakon jumped of the bed and looked down at his father sadly before walking to the door. Over the years, Drakon had grown taller and taller until he had passed his father (which was amazing because his father was the tallest in the Vault) and he was now six foot seven. Like the majority of his life, his black hair was reduced to just some fuzz on his hair, being that now that he was sixteen his father told him he had control of how long or short his hair was going to be, this was the last time it would be so short.

Drakon enjoyed running and climbing around the Vault, which got him into trouble more often than not. When he sometimes would hanging from the ceiling of Atrium which he fell from every now and then, he would come stumbling into the Clinic with Amata holding him up and would say "Hey Dad, mind givin' me a hand here?"

After all that, his muscles were large and would make the shirt part of his jumpsuit uncomfortable, so he just went around with that part hanging at his hips. The Overseer usually got onto him about it, but Drakon would just shrug it off and give him a purely white toothy smile that said 'Still don't care, don't know why you try.'

"Later Dad, talk to you after I find out want I'm doomed to do for the rest of my life!" Dad gave him a laugh and a wave as he walked out of the Clinic and towards the classroom with his hands behind his head. Drakon knew the education was important, it was just, school on the other hand, not so much. Mr. Brotch, his teacher and friend, never really like the G.O.A.T., but he knew what he was going to be anyway. His father was a teacher, and his father, and his father, etc. etc.

"Leave me the hell alone, Butch!" Amata's voices floated to his ears and Drakon ran towards the voice. Standing right next to the classroom, Butch and the rest of the Tunnel Snakes, some makeshift gang that Butch made, stood around Amata, forcing her against the wall. Being Amata best friend, Drakon took drastic action by grabbing Butch by the back of his collar and throwing him away from her.

"What the hell do you boys think your doin'?" Drakon said loudly with a snarl.

"Back off, Draky! Or I'll beat you down like I usually do!"

"Say that to the fist that punched out your tooth only a week ago!" Butch instantly rubbed his face, probably remembering the old injury and decided that Drakon deserved a beating. Butch;s fist flew forward and Drakon dodged to the left as Butch's lackeys, Paul, Freddie, and Wally, ran at him. Drakon didn't know what happened, but before he knew it, they were all backing away from him with a bunch of new injuries.

He remembered Wally's coming at him and he blocked it and punched him in the face and quickly switched to Paul who got a kick to the gut. His elbow had flown backwards, nailing Freddie right in the chest, making him stagger backwards as Drakon roundhouse kicked Butch in the face.

"We'll get you," Cough. "Back later." Cough. Then he stumbled into the classroom with his guys following behind him.

Amata walked forward and gave him a big hug. "Thanks for helping me out with them, there. You were amazing." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the classroom, leaving him to blush slightly and follow.

Drakon looked around and he found his seat, right in front, and settled down without a word. He looked down at the paper in front of him and his frown deepened even more. The infamous G.O.A.T. sat before him and he couldn't help but grimace at the thoughts of all the possible jobs he could get.

"Let's begin then: Question One..."

You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your phontonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

Drakon didn't even blink as he answer the question that caused almost everyone to groan at.

"But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of fission singularity?"

"Question Two..."

While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

With his Dad being a doctor he thought the more medicine like choice would be good enough for him.

Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities.

"Question Three..."

You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

'_This ones too easy..._' Drakon thought.

Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be OK.

"Question Four..."

Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?

Always the best hitter, Drakon picked three.

Designated Hitter

"Question Five..."

Your grandmother invites you to teat, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?

'_Sorry Mr. Brotch, I don't know my Grandmother._'

Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.

"Question Six..."

Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

'_Why am I the one having to get the old coot out?_'

Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door.

"Question Seven..."

Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?

'_I don't see this happening any time soon..._'

2. Large doses of anti-mutagen agent.

"Question Eight..."

A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?

'_Once Amata told me it wasn't real, I was turned off to Grognak the Barbarian years ago._'

1. Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions.

"Question Nine..."

You decided it would be fun to play a prank of your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looked, and...

'_I would never play a prank on my dad, but if I would..._'

Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood. - Repair

"And the final question..."

Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?

'_Oooooh, I hope I get this last one right! I don't know what to pick! The Overseer or The Overseer! Or maybe The Overseer! So many, many choices!_'

The Overseer.

Drakon stood up in his seat and walked over to Mr. Brotch, being the first one to turn in the test.

"They sat the GOAT never lies. According to this, you're slated to be the next vault...Chaplain. God help us all." Drakon gave him a look of pure dread, which earn a good laugh from him. "Don't worry, I can't change the test results no matter what, you don't have to be the Chaplain if you don't want to be." Drakon heaved a sigh of relieve and thought about what he wanted.

"I love using the computers and talking to my dad's patents in the Clinic." Drakon said honestly. Mr. Brotch gestured his hand, a clear sign for Drakon to leave, and Drakon left the classroom with a smiled on his face. Knowing that he might not hate his future as much as he thought he would.

He wasn't completely wrong.


	2. Right And Wrong

_**Disclaimer**_: This story contains mostly Language and Violence, but there are a lot of sexual innuendos and then sex. So if you don't like it, back off cause, well, there's some later on.

_**Rating**_: T for minimal language and mild violence.

_**Author's Notes**_: Thank you, Durxa, for the review and the compliment, I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses, as well as everyone else who reads it.

Chapter 2

Right and Wrong

_**3 Years Later**_

"Wake up! You have to hurry and wake up!" Drakon woke to Amata's screams and the feeling of someone pushing him on his bed. He opened his eyes to Amata's face floating over his face.

"What? What? What?" Drakon said, sitting up and running a hand through his thick black hair with his green eyes still filled with sleep.

"Your dad! He's left the Vault! My father's gone insane! They killed Jonas!" Drakon's groggy mind slowly comprehended her broken sentences and he stood up on his feet shaking.

Drakon grasped her shoulder and shook he body softly, trying to get her to calm down. "Wait, wait Amata calm down and tell me what your talking about." Amata's voice shook with sobs as she looked up into Drakon's concerned gaze.

"Your dad's left the Vault and my father has gone completely insane! He had Jonas interrogated and killed!" Drakon's heart wrenched at the news of the fate of his life long friend, but the matter of his father's leaving over shadowed it.

"He can't have just up and left like that!" Drakon snapped his fingers for emphasis. "You know the phrase 'Your born in the Vault. You die in the Vault.'"

"I heard some of the people talking, saying that they should never have let you and your dad into the Vault!" This news made Drakon's eyes to almost double their natural size and he had to lean on the wall to keep himself upwards. He wasn't born in the Vault? Everything he'd been told for years in wrong? "My father sent the Security Officers out for you, they're going to try and kill you! You need to get out of here! NOW!"

Anger flew through Drakon's body, making his hands clench in fists and his blood to burn. His father was gone, his past was wrong, his life was a lie! '_Why?_' Was all he could think about, why had his father abandoned him? Why did he lie to him? Why does he have to learn about this from someone else! Drakon's body went as ridged as a board, his anger field eyes looking down at the hysterical girl in front of him.

"Do you have a plan?" Drakon asked.

"You need to go through my fathers exit in his office, use these to get inside, but you need his password." Amata handed Drakon a few bobby pins and Drakon put them in his pockets. "Take this, too." A large and old 10mm pistol was place in his hand and all the years of the weapons books came into his mind as he stared at the weapon in his hand.

Drakon reach forward and engulfed Amata in a quick hug before pushing her towards the door. "Get out of here before they come and find you."Amata nodded and ran through the open door, leaving Drakon to stare after her. When her figure disappeared from his view Drakon put the pistol at the edge of his pants and started picking up various items on his desk. He grabbed his treasured BB gun and his baseball bat, glove and baseball, with some stimpacks from his first aid box, before shoving them into a bag next to his desk.

Shouldering the bag, Drakon bolted out the door and into the hallway. Drakon didn't want to fight any of the Officers, he knew their families and he couldn't bring up even the _thought_ of killing someone hes known his whole life. When they would attack him, he would skillfully dodge around them, ignoring them completely.

The one thing he did kill, however, were the Radroachs that had plagued Vault 101 long before he came. He even went around to saving Butch's Mom from them, the coward not being able to save her himself. As he ran down to the Reactor level, wishing to know if what Amata had said was true, he found the body of Jonas Palmer. Tears swam in his vision as he stared at the corpse of the man that had been a second father to him for years.

'_It's not the time to just stand here and stare at a corpse!_' In all the stories and movie someone would have seen, that would be the little devil that sat on Drakon's left shoulder. His inner evil.

'_Don't listen to him Drakon, you have every right to mourn for your lose, it was a loss to us, too._' His angel on his right shoulder told him. His inner good.

They talked to him and at first he thought he had gone crazy; not one has there been someone that walked up to him and said '_Did you listen to those thoughts in your heard, they'll stir you right!_' No, instead he hadn't told a single soul, and just listen to them when he need to make huge choices that would probably effect him. All in all, he listened to Angel (that's what called his inner good, cliche right?) and did all the good things that made his dad look at him proudly.

'_Shut up, you two!_' Drakon hit his fist against his head in audible 'SMACK' before looking back down at Jonas. He took a knee before his body and reach over to slowly close Jonas' lifeless eyes before turning and leaving.

His body burned with the need for revenge as he walked through the metal hallways of Vault 101, heading for the Overseers office. With each bat swing that either knocked out a guard or ended the existence of a Radroach, he walked with anger burning in his emerald colored eyes. Then he heard the voices (not the voices in his head) of Amata, Officer Mack, and The Overseer.

"Amata, don't be so stubborn and tell us where he is!" Alphonse said quietly as he stared down at his daughter who was sitting in the metal chair of their 'interrogation' room. The back of his pure white head was towards Drakon, but Officer Mack was on the other side of Amata , his angry twisted face glaring down at her.

"Come on! Just leave me with her for five minutes and I'll get his location from her!" His rough and tough said as his insanity dance around in his vision. He eyes turned upwards for a second and looked through the window to see an empty hallway, for Drakon had stealthy hid beneath the window and listened to them talk.

"I don't know where he is! I told you already!" Drakon quietly shifted towards that open doorway and glanced inside to see that Mack was not having a easy time at restraining himself from attacking Amata. He reached down and took his 10 mm pistol from his pants and took a deep breath. He needed to get rid of Mack and it didn't seem like he could get him to bend to his wishes so he decided he might need to immobilize him at least.

Clearing his mind and licking his lips Drakon stood and twisted his body into leaning into the room. For a split second everything froze, Mack was looking up at him with a snarl. Alphonse was smiling in triumph at the sight of him. Amata had a horrified expression and was ducking in her seat. Drakon took aim and shot his pistol for the first time today.

The bullet hit Mack in his left knee and his right shoulder, causing his body to fall backwards in pain and also forcing him to drop his police baton from his now useless hand. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the hard metal floor, following unconscious instantly. The Overseer and Amata looked down at the man at their feet and then back at the nineteen year old vaultie who had shot him.

"Run, Amata." Drakon said quietly, his eyes never breaking eye contact with the man who he had disliked from the day he could comprehend hate. Amata sprinted passed him and into the hallway, leaving him alone with her father.

"This is all your fault, you and your damn father!" Alphonse pointed an accusing finger at him and Drakon wordlessly walked forward and slapped it out of the way with his right hand.

'_Kill him!_' Devil yelled at him.

'_Remember Amata, spare him!_' Angel screamed in his mind.

'_He was interrogating her! He doesn't care about her and he would stand you in the back if you let him live! And he ordered Mack to kill Jonas! Remember!_'

'_Everyone deserves a second chance! He did it because he thought it was better for the people of the Vault!_'

"What my father did had nothing to do with me. I didn't even know until I woke up this morning to find all the security officers after me." Drakon thought it would be better to just leave Amata out of his escape for the best of things. "Now, the way you took my father leaving, was another thing entirely. The safety of these Vault members are your responsibility, so when you sick your filthy 'security' officers on them and they die because they don't have a chance! That makes you worse than them, that makes all their innocent blood bleed onto your hands! Not mine, not Amata's, not even my father's!"

"Strong words coming from wasteland scum!" When those words left his mouth Drakon pulled back a punch and hit the older man square in the jaw. He heard it crack under the force of the punch and the Overseer fell down onto the ground next to Mack, only their chests rising and falling being the only indication that they were both alive.

'_You made the right choice._' Angel said to him.

'_I hope I did._' Drakon thought as he stared at the old man.

'_Never listens to me..._' Demon grumbled quietly which caused Drakon to chuckle to himself.

Drakon searched the Overseer's pockets and obtained the password for his terminal. 'Amata', the most ironic password that Drakon could think of; the name of his daughter who he was just interrogating. Drakon raided the lockers and other such things and put on the Vault 101 Security Armor. Drakon loved the irony of situations and he hardheartedly busted into laughter at this one. The things he was doing to survive.

Walking causally into the hallway he watched didn't even look at Amata as he passed he by, refusing to meet her eyes for the first time in their whole lives. He heard Amata gasp and run back into the room where had just left and listened for her cry of relief that came shortly afterward.

As Drakon walked into the large and technology covered office of the Overseer, he turned and looked into the hallway which he had just entered from. Vault 101 was the only home he had known for nineteen years and he didn't feel anything from the thought of leaving it. He cared deeply for some of the people here (Amata, Stanley, Beatrice, Mr. Brotch, Jonas, Officer Gomez, and a few others) but now that some were dead and others had turned on him, that remorse that he though he would feel, was gone.

His mind began to process that now all his childlike innocence that had been in this Vault with him, was gone was he had seen the bodies of his friends that he thought were the closest things to a family he had. The sound of a pressurized gas escaping as the mechanics opened he way out sound from behind him and he slumped in his seat for a second.

"Goodbye everyone." Drakon said as he stood and walked down the staircase towards the Vault entrance.

He entered a chamber he thought that he would never see in his whole life; he thought he would never have to use his gun shooting skills on another human being and now look at him. The large metal door was in the shape of a cog from a clock that he had fixed for Officer Gomez when it broke because of Butch's roughhousing in his bedroom to play a prank of him.

He walked across the platform that led to the only thing that separated him from his new world. He pressed a few buttons and switched a few levers on the control panel (years of reading engineering books coming in handy) and listened as the two hundred year old door groaned as its mechanics moved to open itself.

The screeching noise of it opening would probably have put someone to their knees, but Drakon didn't care, he only saw the old wooden door at the end of a tunnel with light flowing through its though the cracks in its paneling. Sucking in a much needed breath, Drakon walked through the dust and dirt that covered the ground below him. Drakon was already fascinated and he hadn't even fully left the Vault yet.

He had never seen so much dirt before, the metal halls of the Vault didn't allow it. He felt the rough and rocky walls of the cave that he was walking through and stare in wide eyed enthrallment. He reached forward and gripped the metal thing that he believed was a doorknob, slightly afraid from never opening a door like this before.

He pushed forward on the door, expecting it to move on its own was was troubled silently. "What the?" Drakon yanked and pushed on the door with all his might, but it didn't move an inch. That's when he turned the doorknob did he feel like a complete idiot. '_Mistake number one: couldn't turn a doorknob._' Drakon typed into his Pip-Boy as a way to catalog his way through his new land.

What hit him first as he stepped out into the wasteland was that it was so _bright_. He knew of the sun, but he didn't expect it to blind him like it was now. He rubbed his eyes silently as he tried to see the new world before him. Another thing he didn't expect was the _heat_. Vault 101 was kept at a constant temperature of seventy degrees Fahrenheit and, as he looked at his Pip-Boy, it was a good hundred and two degrees out here.

His chin length black hair fell over his eyes as he took a deep breath and regretted it. Dust swept into his throat and Drakon choked on it, bending over and spitting it out in attempt to get it's taste out of his mouth.

"Ah fuck, what a way to start out!" Drakon shout to himself, hoping nobody heard him. He started forward silently and looked around for the nearest town, city, or tribe, whatever they had out here. He was already getting sick of his close, armor never being his favorite thing in the world, and he ripped off the vest with a grunt and unzipped the top of his jumpsuit like he had done for so many years in the Vault.

The sun touched his naturally tan skin and he breathed out a sigh of pure satisfaction. Drakon absentmindedly rubbed his sideburns in thought has he strolled through the dead bushes and dirt of the wasteland. '_I know for sure that there's going to be some people coming at me for my stuff, I've read to many books on post-apocalypse for there not to be._'

That's when he heard something moving behind him. He was suddenly reminded of one of the old animated movies that Mr. Brotch had made his class watch with a little mole digging a hole in the ground as the world blew up. It had made a chattering sound of its teeth hitting each other and its tongue clicking inside its mouth. Drakon never like the video, only because they made the mole look stupid.

Drakon turned around and his eyes went wide as they fell on some fat mutated mole thing running at him with crazed beady black eyes. Drakon whipped out his baseball bat, dropping his vest, and smashed the bat down on the things head. When it slumped onto the ground, Drakon stared at it with wide unblinking green eyes. Hes bat was stuck in the things head and when he tried to pull it back, he found it was lodged inside.

"Oh, this is just my luck!" Drakon said sharply as he placed his booted foot on the side of the things stomach and pulled on the bat. With a sick sloshing sound the bat became liberated and caused some of the things brain matter to fly onto Drakon. He scrambled wildly around and tried to push the damned things organ and blood off his pure white shirt.

He was soon walking away from it's corpse with some more meat and a blood covered shirt, and he hated stains. He was holding his blood covered bat on his shoulder and he was dragging his vest behind him. He noticed something in the distance and raised his eyebrow at the poor excuse for a town (he guessed it was a town) that looked like it was covered in rust from where he was standing, probably a good two and a half miles away.

His walk to the town was rather eventful, because the mole things were constantly attacking him and they seemed to have a knack for covering his shirt in blood, until it looked like it was never white in the first place. He was also attacked by some guy that was wearing a skirt and straps instead of regular clothes. Drakon had yelled 'What happened to your clothes?' and the guy shot at him.

"COME ON!" Drakon stopped suddenly and shouted at the cloud covered sky above him. "YOU ALREADY TOOK AWAY MY PERFECTLY GOOD WHITE SHIRT FROM ME! WHAT ELSE YOU GONNA THROW AT ME!" And that's when it started to rain.

"Welcome to Megaton!" A robot thing said from underneath the cover of a metal canopy type thing. Drakon was breathing heavily, soaked to his socks in water, probably carrying a lifetimes supply of the mole meat that he had collected in his _only_ blood covered red shirt and his untouched Vault 101 suit. He would have said it was impossible for an animal to _aim_ its blood, but that mole thing covered only his upper body in it's blood.

Drakon scratched his stubble covered chin and looked at the giant metal door that lead to what the robot called 'Megaton'. Having no where else to go, Drakon walked towards the large door and it opened with a groan. Drakon walked through the opening when it was big enough to let him through and the door closed behind him with a bang as he looked around the town.

It looked like the whole place was made of pure metal, from it's roofs to the walls. He heard boots slopping on muddy ground in front of him and Drakon's gaze fell on a older black man with a large brown and white speckled beard and a cowboy hat. He was wearing a old buster with a sheriffs star badge that he had seen in a book once when reading a western book as a little boy.

"The name's Lucas Simms. I'll be damned, you're from that vault, Vault 101." He let out a deep chuckle. "I ain't seen one of those jumpsuits in a long time." Drakon raised an eyebrow at the older man and shoved his hands in his pockets silently.

Lucas Simms wasn't expecting a new face, let alone a vaultie, but the appearance of the boy already was enough to know that he wasn't a normal vaultie. The boy was tall, taller than him, with chin length black hair and a stubble covered chin with sideburns. The boy's hands were callused, probably from years of working on equipment in the vault, and the skin the was visible was lined with muscle going up and down his arms. He had bright green eyes that seemed to hold a look of a learned scientist, with little touches of mild insanity inside.

The boy's shirt was crimson with the short sleeves seemingly torn off in a sort of jagged pattern making the shoulder straps thin. The close throat collar seemed to throw off the shirt's intimidation method, but because the shirt was tight like a second skin, Lucas could see the abs and even a six pack on the boy's stomach.

"What are you doin' out of that vault, boy." The boy's green eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Lucas, but it wasn't threateningly. They narrowed in closer inspection, as if he hadn't seen another human being before in his life. It was expected, he had probably just got out of the vault because Vault 101 was not to far away from Megaton.

"I don't think I should tell a complete stranger." Drakon said, staring into the older man's light brown eyes.

"What's your name, then?" Lucas said with irritation.

"Drakon Hunter."

"That's a weird name..." Lucas mumbled under his breath. "Well, if your gonna be staying here for a while, remember to follow the rules. These are my people. This is my town. You so much as breathe wrong and I'm gonna fuckin' end ya." Drakon didn't so much as blink at the older man's promise. He did however looked up at the sky when he realized that the rain had finally ended, making Drakon give a sigh of relief.

"Lucas." Drakon met Lucas' eyes as the man raised an eyebrow at the vaultie. "Ever wondered what it would be like to live in a hole for years upon years?" Lucas shook his head earnestly, causing Drakon to smirk with the insanity in his eyes seeming to almost glow. "I don't intend on livin' in one again."

Drakon's eyes began to wonder and they fell on the thing in the middle of a pull of water. A bomb sat in the middle of the town with its butt end sticking up into the air and it's business end stuck in the ground.

"What's up with the bomb in the middle of the town?" Drakon said, looked back at Lucas curiously.

"Back during the Great War, a bomb drop down and landed here, but didn't detonate." Lucas said, looking at Drakon suspiciously. "It may sound like a dud, but it's very much active."

Drakon blinked silently and looked down at Lucas. "I could disarm that thing if you want." Drakon had read thousands of books on explosives (or a few books a thousands of times, he forgets) and knew quite a lot about explosives, and certainly more than most people anyway.

"If you could, sure, I'd even pay you for it. But don't go tinkering with that thing endless you actually know what your doing." Lucas said before walking away. Drakon looked back in the direction of the bomb and shivered as a breeze hit his soaked body.

'_What have these people done for you, Drakon? Your just going to give out a free service like that?_' Demon said in his head.

'_It wouldn't be a free service I would be getting paid._' Drakon thought as he walked down the poor excuse for stairs.

'_Look at this place, you should blow up the bomb instead, this place doesn't deserve to be!_' Drakon was suddenly agitated with Demon, but decided against yelling at himself in public.

'_Don't listen to him Drakon, he's been misguided!_' Angel said, soothing his mind silently. '_Save these people, sooner or later someone's going to try and hurt these poor people with that bomb!_'

'_I think I need a drink, first. I'm thirsty._' Drakon thought before walking up a makeshift walkway up onto the second floor of the balconies. He was heading to the very top, to a place called Moriarty's Saloon. From his experience with his western books, a Saloon was a place to get a drink, alcohol or none. Drakon strolled along with a smile on his face, his vest still hanging from his left hand and his baseball bat strapped to his back.

Drakon even started to skip up the ramps and he got some very weird stares from the people he pasted by. As he skipped past various buildings he stopped in front of the one he wanted, Moriarty's Saloon. Making sure to turn the doorknob this time, Drakon entered and the first thing he saw was someone behind a bar. This person wasn't an ordinary person, though.

Standing there was a walking corpse, skin shriveled up and peeling off, face sunken in with eyes bulging out. He didn't have a nose, just the two slits where the nostrils should be. The only amount of hair he had on his head was a patch of brown hair and he had yellow tinted skin that had random brown patches on his face and arms.

Drakon was sure that regular people who had never seen this before would scream or run away, but he certainly didn't. In fact he did the exact opposite. His mouth fell open into a O and his eyes went wide before he walked up and literally hopped onto a stool at the bar.

"What, never saw a Ghoul before?" The decaying man said with a weird grimace. The child-like innocence that he thought he left behind (which obviously he was just lying to himself) in the vault resurfaced as he shook his head at the 'Ghoul'. Then he pulled on the sleeves of his jumpsuit and turned around, showing off the big 101 on the back. "Ah, your a vaultie. I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming. The names Gob, by the way."

"Mines, Drakon Hunter. What's a Ghoul?" Drakon asked, knowledge always being his main concern.

"A Ghoul is a person who is exposed to a high amount of radiation without the curtsey of dying. Don't listen to what people say about us, Ghouls. We're not zombies that are going to eat your flesh, well except for the feral ones, you hear their scream, you run." During the whole time that Gob was talking, people started to pay more attention to their conversation.

The person was a blonde woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and crystal blue eyes. Her eyes shined with niceties, but Drakon didn't want his conversation with Gob to be interrupted.

"Even though Collin might get mad at me if he catches me giving someone a discount, Ill take that chance." Gob said with a strange looking smile. With his conversation done with Gob, Drakon turned to see the blonde woman had disappeared, which didn't make much sense, but he didn't question it.

"I was wondering what you guys use for currency." The room went silent for a second and everyone looked at Drakon. "What?"

"We use bottle caps, honey." A short hair red headed woman said from across the room. Drakon looked at them in surprise before feeling in his pocket for the bottle caps inside. '_I was going to collect them for fun..._' When he had killed the ill dressed man back on the Wastes he had gotten a .32 pistol and a bunch of the bottle caps and he hadn't thought that they were supposed to be currency.

"What do you have to drink?" Drakon asked, looking at Gob with a serious expression.

"Scotch, Beer, Vodka, stuff like that." Gob said.

"How much for Scotch?" Dad had once let slip that he like the liquid to Drakon when he was about thirteen and had fiercely told him not to drink any. He wanted to rebel against him a little.

"Ten caps." Drakon pulled out ten caps, counting with his hand, and Gob popped a bottle of with 'Scotch' written on the label and a leaf under it.

"I don't know how I'll be able to stand this, but if I start asking for more, stop me at my second bottle." He told Gob and, with the Ghoul's nod, took a swig and felt the liquid do down his throat. The taste made Drakon turn and cough because it tasted pretty bad. '_How did Dad like this so much?_' Drakon thought, giving the offending liquid a glare, making everyone around him laugh.

Taking a large breath of air through his nose, puffing out his chest, Drakon took another swig, this time slightly enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it went down his throat.

"Damn," Drakon said. "I can't tell if I like this shit or not."

_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_

_**TheEvilHina**_: I was almost late for my upload today, I had a busy week and I kept putting the chapter off until it was Thursday (today) and I realized going "Oh shit, chapter needs to be up today!" Drakon is a rather random main character with the obvious touches of insanity, which he has no idea where they came from. I thought about how he would have never used a doorknob before (due to having only automatic doors back in the Vault) so I tried to mix that in a lil. The next chapter should be pretty fun, hope y'all like it!


	3. Falling Out of Control

_**Disclaimer**_: This story contains mostly Language and Violence, but there are a lot of sexual innuendos and then sex. So if you don't like it, back off cause, well, there's some later on.

_**Rating**_: T for language and some violence.

_**Author's Note**_: In this story, Angel and Demon represent the karma choices of the game. Demon = Bad and Angel = Good. They also represent the two possible ways you can play your character. Drakon's regular self is Angel, nice sweet always looking for the good in people. In this chapter you get the glimpse of his other personality, his inner Demon. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Falling Out of Control

_"Drakon, what are you doing?" The girl asked looking down at him wit__h her bright blue eyes._

_ "Waiting for you." Drakon said, hugging her legs from his cot on the floor. She chuckled at his child-like personality and patted him on the head. He could be as sweet as a puppy, but whenever he drank, it could get nasty. A dog s__nuggled up against his back on the cot and he looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes (which he only got when he woke up)._

_ "How long have you been awake?" She asked, kneeling down to his level on the floor._

_ "I don't know," Drakon looked at his Pip-Boy__, sitting up on his elbows, "Since midnight I guess."_

_ "It's morning, you idiot!" The girl reprehended him in a soft tone, counteracting her fierce words. "Get some sleep."_

_ She placed a kiss on his forehead gently; like she was kissing a child and he __laid back down of the cot._

_ "Goodnight, Lone Wanderer." She said, walking towards the doorway._

_ "Goodnight."_

He had one of those dreams again.

He was always in a broken down room with holes where a wall should be and old ragged furniture everywhere. A woman would always be there, though. The same woman, every single time. She would be wearing large metal armor that pained his muscles, just to think about wearing it. He never saw all of her face, only her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and her crystal blue eyes. She would sometimes be carrying a gun, but this time she hadn't had one. He loved her voice, and her kind kisses.

She always kiss him in some way during his dreams, whether the lips or on the forehead. He had fallen in love with the woman in his dreams, after dreaming about her since he was eighteen. He was afraid the first time, not knowing what was going on.

He tried to voice his concern to his father, but he brushed it off as teen hormones. The woman in his dream had caused him to be unable to fall in love with Amata back when he was in the vault. Amata had asked him if he wanted to 'go out', but he had politely declined, his mind had been full of the woman.

His eyes opened and his mind suddenly felt like he had been hit by a sledge hammer. He quietly groaned and shut his eyes quickly, hoping that Dad would be ready to treat his headache. His mind began to come back to life, which was making his headache worse, and he remembered his escape from the vault. Trying to open his eyes again, Drakon lift his hand to his head when he noticed that he was still in Moriarty's Saloon.

There were two Scotch bottles in front of him with a bottle of Whiskey and a few bottles of beer. '_I knew this was a bad idea._' Drakon thought to himself.

'_Alcohol only leads to bad thing, Drakon._' Angel thought to him.

'_And you didn't tell me not to drink, why?_' Drakon thought back.

'_You needed to learn not to do it again._'

'_Whatever_.' Drakon thought as he stumbled onto his feet. He looked to see that the sun was just beginning to rise outside and he needed to do something so he went towards the door to go outside.

"Hey! Boy!" Drakon stopped as his headache seemed to get worse. He turned to see a man in a suit sitting in a sitting room not too far away from him. "Come here for a second." Drakon didn't want to, but he didn't want to be rude either; so he decided that he should at least see what he wants.

"Yes?" Drakon didn't know why, but the man seemed to shrink back a little in fear. Maybe it was the way he was looking at him...

"My, my." The man looked up at him through his sunglasses and Drakon hand an overwhelming urge to take the sunglasses off his face. They looked so cool! "Just when I had all but given up hope. My dear boy, I am very happy to make you acquaintance. I am Mister Burke.

"And you, well, you are not a resident of this putrescent cesspool. That makes you a rather valuable individual."

"It does?" Drakon asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, it does. I represent certain...interests. And those interests view this town, this 'Megaton,' as a blight on a burgeoning urban landscape." Drakon didn't like where this was going. "You have no connections here. No interest in this cesspool's affairs, or fate. You could assist us in erasing this little accident off the map."

As Mr. Burke paused in his conversation, a thought crossed Drakon's mind. '_This man obviously works for some powerful people, but he doesn't like to get his hands dirty._' That was a something Drakon didn't even need to think about to know that it was a fact. '_He wants me to probably use the bomb in the middle of town, but he would have me do it with some other device probably. One that can be set off from a distance..._'

"Go on. I'm listening."

Mr. Burke smiled at Drakon's fake interest, taking it as real interest, and continued. "The undetonated atomic bomb for which this town is named is still very much alive. All it needs is a little motivation." Drakon: 1 Mr. Burke: 0. "I have in my possession a Fusion Pulse Charge constructed for a singular purpose – the detonation of that bomb." Drakon: 2 Mr. Burke: 0.

"You'll rig it to the bomb. Then you'll get paid. Handsomely. What do you say?" Drakon could take three routes here. 1. Arm the bomb and go to wherever Burke would set it off. 2. Don't arm the bomb and have some guy like this guy going after him. Or. Trick Burke into believing he will, and then kill him.

Now, Drakon wasn't one to kill people without reason and out of nowhere (hey, the number of people he had killed was only one for that scarcely clothed guy back in the Waste). But he didn't like that there was someone here that wanted to blow up this town with nice people. He needed to draw on that other self, the one that he had used to kill that man back on the Wastes.

Drakon's complete relaxed posture pulled back and became as straight as a board. His fingers curled and clenched into a fist; the hair on his head rose a little bit spiked around his head menacingly. Burke almost fell out of his seat as he watched Drakon's semi-transformation. Drakon's eyes turned from their bright green to a deep green that looked almost black and small frown turned into an evil smirk.

'_This isn't going to end well._' Angel thought, taking mental step back, having seen his transformations far too many times.

'_FINALLY IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!_' Demon screamed in Drakon's mind, his headache long gone. '_LET'S KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER!_'

(Evil) Drakon held his hand out, waiting for the Pulse Charge to be set in it. "**Wha****t are you waiting for?**" Drakon's voice seemed to have dropped an octave, complimenting his sudden change in demeanor and appearance. Burke set the Fusion Pulse Charge on Drakon's open palm with an evil smirk of his own.

It all happened in a blur.

Drakon had his gun drawn before Burke could even blink and his finger on the trigger before he could even notice that there was a gun on his forehead. The sound of his gun firing was louder in the silence of the nearly empty Saloon. It didn't take long for people to wake up from it. Drakon reach down, taking Burke's sunglasses and wearing them in a final salute of doucheness.

People ran into the room with their gun drawn as they saw (evil) Drakon standing over Burke's body with a gun in his hand. When Drakon's eyes turned to stare at them, they all took a step back. Burke's blood was on splatter on Drakon's face, giving him an even more sinister look.

"**I was doing you all a favor,**" Drakon tossed over the Fusion Pulse Charge which Lucas caught, "**He asked ****me to use that to blow up the atomic bomb.**" He walked towards them, passing by Lucas, Gob and Nora, and then gave them a leveled look before stepping out into the sunlight.

Looking down at the bomb from his spot on the balcony overlooking it, Drakon returned to Angel. He body slumped down to a relaxed posture, his hair settled, his eyes lightened, and his smirk disappeared in place of a pleasant smile. Drakon reached up and wiped away the blonde that was speckled across his cheek and stared down at it with his mournful gaze.

'_I killed again, Angel._' He thought to her.

'_You were not in control, Demon was._'

'_The point is that I let him be in control._' Drakon's body shook and his eyes filled with unshed tears. Drakon need to get out of here before he did it again, but first.

After disarming the bomb that Megaton got its name from, Drakon decided explore the Wasteland that had already made such a bad impression on him. He had already talked to some of the people in the saloon about the whereabouts of his missing father and found out that he was going to GNR new radio. The radio station's transmitter must not be working well because it did sound that good from both Gob's radio and his on his Pip-Boy. Nora, the saloon's 'whore' apparently, had given him the way point on his map before he set off.

The Wastes were still as unforgiving as they had been when Drakon first came out of the vault (not that he was expect them to lighten up a little or something) and he wasn't have much fun. The heat was making him drain his canteen rather quickly and he hadn't even been outside for more than an hour. His boots were filled with sand and it was getting inside his socks, which was rather uncomfortable.

He was lonely; he had never been without company for more than a few minutes back in the vault and all he had for company was he. He wasn't very good company to say the least.

"Yeah, remember the time we spiked the Overseer's coffee with hot sauce because he yelled at Dad back when we were twelve?" Drakon asked himself, hoping for someone to end his boredom. "Oh I remember perfectly," He replied, "He never did find out who did it, but Dad always knew. He always knew…"

All Drakon was doing was making himself depressed by these thoughts of his father and if he didn't stop he was going to have to go under a rock and die.

There were disadvantages to having a personality like a child's. You crave attention, you're constantly whining (normal people don't like whiners), you tend to be hungry a lot, and foulest of them all, inactivity is your worst enemy. And inactivity was becoming Drakon's worst enemy at the moment. Followed by its bitch of a cousin, Hunger.

"You're boring me." He said to himself.

"Well you're not that exciting either." He argued.

After stopping beside a skeleton and a blown up car, Drakon sighed.

"I'm so lonely…"

"DC?"

Drakon was staring at a sign that used to be a welcome sign that he saw in old pictures books when he was a kid. It was faded on the edges and the metal had gone halfway into the ground, probably from some sand storms that were bound to happen in a desert like area of the Wastes.

Drakon itched his ankles with a frown and tried to figure out what he was going to do about the giant monsters that he had heard about from some random passersby. They were apparently people who got affected by radiation so bad that they became raging monsters called 'Super Mutants'. Monsters were something that Drakon didn't really have anything guilt trips about killing so Demon was disappointed.

Looking down at the sledge hammer that he had found along the way, Drakon decided that a melee approach might work. He needed more ammo, bad.

Hopping from car to car was fun until he stumbled across a subway tunnel and heard the first roar of a Super Mutant. He turned his head and he went wide eyed before he ducked. A nail board flew past where he had been just a second ago, and Drakon made a quick (I don't know) mind search, before back flipping off the car he was standing on.

Sarah Lyons watched a vaultie take on three Super Mutants, and she never thought she'd see anything so amusing. He obviously had no idea what the hell the Mutants were, or any of their weak spots, so he just did some acrobatics (pretty cool acrobatics to say the least) around them.

Something happened that caused her and the rest of the Pride, to stop their laughing and nearly drop their laser rifles.

The vaultie jumped up into the air and somehow landed onto of the Mutants nail board before swinging his sledge hammer down of the monsters head. Before the thing had even hit the ground, the vaultie flipped in midair and slammed the nail board into the other Super Mutants head, making blood hit the man in the face.

Then it was just him and one last Super Mutant that looked like he was an Overlord. They stared at each other for a split second before they drew their weapons. The vaultie was faster. He had his 10mm out and shot the thing square in between the eyes. The thing dropped to the ground with a thud and the vaultie's eyes looked down at the bodies with remorse, as if he hadn't wanted to kill them.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Drakon stared to rummage through the corpses of the Super Mutants, gathering a few chunks of meet, a nail board, and a hunting rifle with delicious ammo.

Drakon stood up to his full height and stretched his arms and legs after a few seconds before laughing loudly. He had just killed three monsters with a sledge hammer! He started jumping on his feet with a smile, dancing around the bodies while swing his hammer around him lazily.

He didn't mean to let it go.

The hammer went flying behind him as he lost his grip on it and his heard a loud shout that made him slowly turn around. Five people stood not too far away from him wearing heavy armor that made his arms sore just looking at it. He guessed the blond was the leader and he felt the inner nagging of when you haven't seen someone for a long time and you suddenly see them, but you can't remember their name.

He had some weird insignia on the front of her armor that made him blink, having never seen such a thing before. Her head wasn't covered by a helmet like the rest of them, so he could see just how pretty she looked. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bright blue eyes could be seen clearly from where he stood.

Drakon just stood there and watched as they regrouped, having run away as the sledge flew past their head.

"Can I have my hammer back?" Drakon called out, not even thinking about how they would react to his request. The blonde was a little more than annoyed, he could tell from the way she glared at him, so he decided to go over and get it himself. He cautiously walked past the armed men and…woman or women? It was hard to tell from the helmets.

He kept his hands up as they raised their guns at him, training them in all of his vital areas (even his…private parts) and it was rather intimidating to say the least. He found his hammer lodge in a cars smashed windshield and Drakon needed to stand on its hood to get the leverage to pull it out.

Rubbing his bare hands together, Drakon grabbed the handle of the hammer and pulled hard, making a soft 'eeeeeeeeh!' sound as he did. The glass broke even more from the force of his pulling and Drakon flew backwards as it released his hammer. As he landed, something stabbed him in the shoulder, lodging itself in there pretty good.

He didn't wince or cry out, his pride telling him not to cry out in front of strangers, and he ignored the pain that shot through him. He just laid there for a few seconds, his eyes closed and his arms and legs spread eagle on the debris cover ground. He suddenly opened his eyes, probably making a few of the soldiers around him jump, and he sat up quickly, still ignoring the pain the shot through his shoulder as he did so.

Drakon ran backwards, watching as the metal clad people watched him, and he skillfully jumped on top of a car and jumped up onto a bus before hopping onto the other side, jogging towards the direction that his Pip-Boy pointed.

"Uh…" Drakon said as he watched the Brotherhood of Steel members scramble passed him, running through the building, probably heading to the GNR radio station like him.

After some running they had caught up with him (it didn't take that long for them to find him with the trail of Super Mutant bodies that he made) and he had a talk with the leader, Sentinel Lyons, and they came to a mutual agreement to not kill each other.

Those conversations go like this.

"I didn't think there were stupid people like you who ran into Super Mutant infested areas with just a sledge hammer and a 10mm." She said to him, not even trying to hide the distaste in her voice.

"Not stupid, self-confident is more like it." Drakon said, looking like a little puppy with his tail wagging. Sentinel Lyons wasn't having any of his smiles or cute green eyes; no she popped him in the head instead. He squeaked in protest and pouted the pout that caused everyone to immediately say they were sorry, but she still wasn't having any of it and popped him in the head again for good measure.

Scratching his stumble covered chin, Drakon frowned as he watched Lyons walk away. He was surprised when he looked and saw he shapely bottom even with the heavy armor covering her body. For a spit second he couldn't help but stare (which was completely unlike him) and he just stood there with his hand still on his cheek, just dumbly admiring her behind unabashed.

His shoulder convulsing in pain was what broke him out of his trance, and it was rather abruptly. Now one had noticed the piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder yet, and he was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible. He kept to the back of the group, keep every and all winces to himself (he wasn't sure if they'd actually care to stop and tend to his wounds, better not take the chance).

They met a few Mutants along the way, but nothing they couldn't handle. It was when they finally got to GNR radio, did they face their real problem. A gigantic Super Mutant Behemoth came running into the entrance to the station and all the Brotherhood of Steel members scrambled around in attempt to confuse the monster. One of them screamed something about a Fat Man and Drakon spotted the large rocket launcher next to the broken fountain.

Drakon was the closest and the first to get the thing and he climbed up a metal ball thing that was in the middle of the fountain. Standing unsettlingly on his feet atop the circular thing, Drakon pulled out his 10mm and shot at the monster a few times to get its attention. The thing turned to Drakon and started at him in a sprint while Drakon took aim silently and, with a childish smile and a wave, he pulls the trigger and was sent flying backwards with the recoil of the blast.

Effectively knocking himself out when he smashed into a broken down car; breaking it some more.

_"You need to watch what you're doing out there, Drakon." The blonde woman said to him, lying down beside him in his hole covered room. Drakon was in complete pain, from the probable broke arm and shoulder injury, he wasn't going anywhere. The girl stood up, her face obscured by the angle of the lights, and looked at him like she was about to scold a child._

_ "The Wasteland isn't some playground," she began, "You need to learn that or you're going to kill yourself someday." _

_ She walked towards the open doorway and a second before she went out she turned to look Drakon in the face. _

_ "Thank you for saving us all."_

_ She left._

Drakon opened his eyes to a light looming over him, his vision blurred with tears at the sudden brightness and he was momentarily blinded. His left arm and shoulder burned as pain spilled out of them and Drakon growled in pain. Drakon opened his eyes again and he saw he was in a room that had holes all around him with chunks of the walls missing completely. He was laying on a dirty cot with his shoulder poorly bandaged and his arm in dire need of tending to.

"I guess I'll do it then." Drakon said to himself softly. Using his right arm to lean on, Drakon looked around for any possible things to use and his found a piece of wood that was broken off the wall. "Bandages, bandages…" Drakon chanted. Finding none, Drakon pulled out his knife from his boot and cut a large strip of his vault jumpsuit.

Gently angling the piece of wood against his broken arm, Drakon wrapped the fabric around and around his arm. Tying the cloth together, securing the splint to his arm nicely. Next were the bandaged on his shoulder.

The bleeding had stopped (thank whoever) and Drakon skillfully rewound the bandages diagonally from his left shoulder to his chest. It was hard to do one handed, but Drakon was so skill he got it done. Tearing off more of his jumpsuit, Drakon created a sling for his left arm to rest in and smiled at his work.

"Dad, you taught me well." Drakon's smiled would have lit up a dark room; he was so pleased with himself. There was a knock behind him and Drakon turned to see Sentinel Lyons standing in the doorway (there was no door) with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't bandaged so well."

Drakon beamed at her and skillfully jumped up onto his feet without an effort before looking back at the blonde warrior. Sentinel stared at him with a level look and they had a little staring contest. Well, it was actually to see if he had the guts to stare her down, but it was a game to him.

He won.

Sentinel didn't stay for too long before she felt the need to go on with her duties and told him that Three Dog was upstairs if he wanted to speak to him. Drakon didn't know who Three Dog was, but he guessed that he was the guy he was hearing on his radio, whenever he turned it on. '_Itchy ear, itchy ear!_' Drakon thought as he frantically scratch his annoyingly itchy ear.

The only thing he succeeded in was cause it to itch more and more until he was convulsing around crazily, trying to scratch the itch that had spread across his whole body.

"Ahhhhhh!" Drakon yelled. "I can kill a Super Mutant, but I can't beat an itch!"

Sarah Lyon, who was standing just outside the doorway, laughed hysterically at the man who was writhing around the room, probably hurting himself more in the process, trying to itch his back. This man was the weirdest human being on the planet ass far as she could tell and she had barely known him for more that a few hours. She didn't even know his name.

He said, "Call me; Mr. Awesome." He had lifted his arms in the air for dramatic effect, then looked back at he with a childlike innocence that shown in his eyes that almost made he take a step back. She never even had that when she was a child.

She had been born in a world filled with death, monsters, murders, everything! You name it! And she knew all about that stuff when she turn the age of six. Her father had no idea what to do with her, never knowing how to act around a child born in this hell hole. The only child she had ever seen back then was a baby that a man named James had brought to the Citadel back when she was four.

He had been small and not much to look at, but his shinning green eyes made her smile and she had watched the infant closely, never having actually seen one before, and asked if she could hold him. James looked at he skeptically, his eyes filled with worry, but he had aloud her, warning her that he was small and fragile and that she needed to watch herself.

The child had been warm and had giggle when he look at her and for the first time ever, she giggled back. The fathers watched and it was time for James to leave. It wasn't until later that Sarah found out that James' wife had died giving birth and he was taking his precious son underground to protect him. Sarah missed the child but she didn't even remember anything about the man named James or even the name of the baby anymore, he was just something from her past now.

He childhood had not been idle, but it made her who she was, and it looked like this man was just an over grown child. Sarah's thought didn't stray to the cruel comments that people made about the outsider that was now in their midst. The talked about how foolish he was and such. No, Sarah didn't think about that. They needed more people like him in the world, only if they could smile so genuinely, could actually have no care in the world like this man seemed to. He also seemed to have skills as a medic; which was vital here in the Wastes.

Mister (she decided to call him that because he wouldn't tell her him name) finally got hold of himself and decided that he was going to go somewhere and turned towards the doorway. Sarah quickly sidestepped into the room next to his, hoping he hadn't noticed she was there, until she felt a tap on her head.

"Try to hide better, if I was a monster, you would be dead." Mister said into her ear, blowing hot air into it before running away. Sarah gripped her ear quickly, but didn't follow him. That was the first time anyone had down that to her, he was probably the first person to have the guts to. A red hot blush broke out on her face and for the first time ever.

She felt like a girl.

Ok, halfway through this chapter I started typing on my way to Austin, in Austin, and then on the way back. I'm a very slow typer and I only got this chapter done so...sorry! Reviews are welcome, I hope you like the idea of Drakon's alter ego and...see you next update.

TheEvilHina


	4. Different Than the Movies Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_: This story contains mostly Language and Violence, but there are a lot of sexual innuendos and then sex. So if you don't like it, back off cause, well, there's some later on.

_**Rating**_: T for mild language and mild violence.

_**Author's Note**_: Whoa, I haven't updated this in months! THAT'S INSANE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Thank you guys for the reviews and encouragement to continue, I need it.

Chapter 4

Different Than the Movies

It was strange to look outside a window and see a vast new world of dirt and blood, built on the broken backs of survivors and radiation that was all over. Drakon had a long time to think while he was healing, limiting the interaction between him and the Brotherhood of Steel. It was weird, he had wanted to talk and be with someone, but, they just didn't seem like the people he wanted to talk to. They were still talking about the Behemoth that he had killed, but he just wanted to forget about it, taking something's life, no matter what, was horrible. Running a hand through his black hair, he watched the troops run around down in the square, cold hot envy burning inside his very soul. With the bandages and restraints, he couldn't be down there or be climbing like he wished. Sighing heavily, he felt the energy creeping through his body, ready to be unleashed, but Sentinel's scolding made him stay.

She was a strange person, fun to mess with, but he knew when to stop before she exploded on him like she had done within the first week. The memory of her cold hard words still made him flinch. No one had been as cruel in their words as she had, not even the Overseer. He had hidden himself away into his room, never talking or bothering anyone, in fear of another outburst from the older woman. She had tried to speak with him, but he had hidden away, the very sight of her freezing his blood.

_"You incompetent fool!" Sentinel screamed at Drakon as he picked up the objects that had fallen off the table he knocked over. It had been nothing other than a bout of clumsiness, but it set off a domino effect. "I don't even know why we're still watching over your sorry ass! Be a man and take care of yourself!" He had though, cooking his own meet with wood from the broken buildings around them, he used his own supplies when he hurt too bad to go without. Even the other members of the Brotherhood looked at their commander in confusion. "You stupid vaultie; you know nothing of the danger we face, but you treat our equipment like it's nothing? Whoever raised you was a fool!"_

_ That sprang the emotional wound of his father's disappearance and cut through the pride he had in his father's love and devotion he had gotten from him as a child. "Don't you _ever_ speak about my father like that, ever again!" He raised his voice to where the very walls shook in fear of his burning gaze and his feral scowl. "I may not have been raised in this," Drakon gestured to everything and everyone around him, "but my father raised no fool, for he was no fool!"_

_ They argued on lasting nearly an hour before their voices began to crack and their bodies strained from the tension of their fight ready poses. Then those painful words left her lips, branding them on his heart like he was cattle. "You mother probably left you and your father because she couldn't take having such an imprudent person for her son!" It felt like he had taken a sledgehammer to the head, pure pain and shock ripped through his eyes at the very thought of his dead mother. _

_ He felt it; he felt Demon's own anger at the comment, knowing that the pain of knowing that his mother's death brought Drakon into the world was far more painful than knowing that she died at all. Now this woman, someone who never knew his mother, was spoiling her name in such a way, made _the_ anger rise. His arm flew out towards her, faster than he reflexes, and grabbed her armor, forcing her backwards until she was against the wall. The deep green of Drakon's eyes made a shiver run up Sentinel's spine. Carefully concealed fear was being her eyes as Drakon bore down with his gaze. _

_ Drakon chuckled, feeling the sharp teeth in his mouth brush his tongue, drawing droplets of blood from beneath his skin. Licking his lips and flashing his pearly whites at the woman before him, Drakon growled like an animal. _

_ "__**Who do you think you are?**__" Sentinel's eyes grew even wide at the deep baritone of his voice. "__**Talking about Drakon's mother like that. You need to be punished!**__" Pulling back his fist, Drakon was ready to punch a hole through her armor, until arms grabbed his fist. Whipping his head around he saw the faces of angry soldiers, faces that didn't have to be so loyal to such a heartless bitch. Drakon's leg flew up, smashing the heel of his shoe into the mask that covered one of the men's faces, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain. Bringing his leg back down, smashing the metal with a loud _cracking_ filled the room, the helmet being left with a huge dent. Turning to the man's companion, Drakon round housed the man in the stomach, making him fly backwards, smashing into a cracked wall, breaking it and causes plaster and wood to fly everywhere. _

_ Gripping Sentinel's armor again, he stared into her blue eyes. The room was freezing, not from the cold night outside, but from the true terror that filled the room and the man who had taken down two of their friends with one leg. And when he saw the terror in _her_ eyes, Drakon froze. It gnawed at his psyche, seeing such a strong woman, afraid, afraid of _him_. Angel broke through the cracks that formed in his mental armor and Drakon returned to his normal self, features reverting to his original appearance. _

_ They stared at each other for a few split seconds before Drakon turned around, bolting through the room without hesitation, hopping over discarded furniture, all eyes watching his retreating form. _

He was deeply ashamed of what he had done, and he was relieved to hear that the two were on their way to recovery. Looking in the world outside the window, he knew he had to leave or he would be more of a danger to the people around him than he thought he would. Jumping into the window seal, Drakon through the pieces of his bandages, testing his shoulder and hissing as the stiffness almost refused to go away. The Stimpaks had hastened his wounds healing, but, under precautions, he had left it inside the sling, scared of possible muscle damage that had yet to heal.

Now, though, he just wanted out, to get away from the foul people of this wasteland and to just go back home, wherever that was now. Jumping across the small gap between the ledge he stood on an a metal beam that stuck out of the building, Drakon landed gracefully on it, far to use to longer jumps. Gripping a metal rope that stretched across the building to another, Drakon tugged on it, hopping that it was secure enough to handle his weight. When the thing didn't break, Drakon pulled himself up onto it, catching his balance by holding his arms out and away from him.

There had once been a picture book that he had found when he was just a child with a place called a Circus. It had what they called, Acrobats, walking across tide ropes, sometimes on one wheeled bikes called unicycles. If they could do it, then he could, now, across the expansion of about fifty feet and the same below, in the dark with only the like of fires from below and his pit-boy light. This was beyond dangerous, and Drakon could hear his father now, screaming at him to get down and that he would kill himself, just like back in the vault. A stab of nostalgia hit him as he steadily walked, keeping his weight equally distributed as he went.

_It's not the time to be thinking about this stuff, Drakon._ He thought to himself, focusing on his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists as he went. No one from below noticed him hovering over them, and he definitely wanted to keep it that way. Hats when shouts began from below and Drakon nearly froze, looking down and hoping that they hadn't seen him; they hadn't, but it didn't mean they hadn't seen something. There were many large groups of Super Mutants, screaming their heads off as they ran at the Brotherhood, guns blazing.

"Ah, fuck!" He cursed his bad luck and looked across the expansion of rope and noticed that there was a surprise waiting for him on the other side. Three Super Mutants watched him from the building across the way, evil grins on their faces and a dark purpose shinning in their eyes. _Two choices here have a fire fight on a metal rope and most likely die, or jump down into another fire fight, which it's more likely that I will die, either by the bullets of the impact. _It's sad to say, but he liked his chances on the ground more than up here, he was a bigger target up here.

Without hesitation of forethought, Drakon jumped off the cable aimed at the very metal ball he had stood on top of when killing the Behemoth not a week ago. Somehow, he got a hold onto the thing and scrambled onto it, looking down at the chaos below. The screaming of wounded Brotherhood members and the battle cries of the Super Mutants gave Drakon a headache, grasping his head with a grunt of pain. Gun shots flew past his ears and everything began to fade away as Drakon's eyes focused on a Mutant that was below him.

His eyes dilated and his hands clenched onto the rusted metal beneath his fingertips, bending it and breaking it off the old pre-war sculpture. Jumping off the thing, gripping the metal tightly in his right hand, Drakon held out his left hand, legs kicking in an attempt to propel him forward faster. Swinging his hand down, he lodged the metal into the eyes with deadly accuracy. The Mutant howled in pain, taken by surprise at the sudden attack and tried to pull the man off of him, only to have the metal pushed deeper into his eyes socket. Blood poured from the wound, drenching Drakon's hand and the Mutant slumped to the ground, dead from the rusted metal stabbing its brain.

Drakon reached down, grabbing the heavy concrete club, his green eyes darkening and his hair spiking with the electricity coursing through his veins at the inner transformation. Turning his gaze on the other attackers, Drakon gripped the metal 'handle' of the club and ran towards them, red filling his vision as the adrenaline pumped through his body and into his muscles, smashing the club into his opponents.


End file.
